Where Will You Go?
by Lady Ree
Summary: "Hibari that time was far from the terrible demon Namimori, and farther still to be the ruthless leader of the disciplinary committee of Nami-Chuu." 1827F (FemTsuna)


**Where Will You Go?**

 _Do not ask why of loving someone._

 _\- Sawada Tsunayoshi. -_

Sneaky and slowly the small brownish hair dragged silent steps through the halls of his school. There was late, quite the contrary, should have gone home a few hours ago, but insistently wanted to stay a little longer just to feed the small pleasure of seeing Namimori demon again - fact it would cost you a beating if it were sighted.

She clung tightly to bag he was carrying, had some precious things stored there in the end. He sidled up beside the gates of rooms 2-C and 2-B, until, finally, he saw his destiny. The sliding door, with 2-A statement earlier, was a few centimeters of each other.

She bit her lower lip, nervous and frightened. Took a deep breath before you get up slowly and steal a glimpse of the interior of the room, reached the spot a black shape in the process, and was quick to recognize the mayor of Nami-Chuu.

She smiled. A broad smile and crammed a bad happiness contained.

Slowly, it has to rise in order to glimpse once again the boy with dark hair. His smile faded quickly when she saw him and when he saw the expression that it carried.

Hibari that time was far from the terrible demon Namimori, and farther still to be the ruthless leader of the disciplinary committee of Nami-Chuu. All that Tsunayoshi could envision a guy out, bitter, disconsolate and broken; that not to hurt more, he embraced the idea of becoming hostile.

For Sawada, the disciplinarian was as easy to read as an open book - not that would ever admit it out loud - and it broke in millions of the girl's heart fragments; why she, better than anyone, saw and know what Kyoya went before becoming what it was today. She walked from tiny suffering inflicted by citizens to that poor lonely child, and though today the boy strove also to protect those lives vain that both tortured childhood.

Tsunayoshi wondered how blind people could be, the extent to which stupidity and ignorance could get people in front of someone so selfless as that boy; Worst of all, for the girl outside to see that all this evil destroyed and distorted a soul as magnificent and pure, dragging it to become that dreaded and desolate person.

So the orbs sad nuts diverted attention to the blackboard where scribbles - all directed to the mayor - took offense in many different ways.

That, in a way, was a kind of bullying; and Tsunayoshi knew it because she was the main target of the college bully. Your body slowly crawled to the ground until, finally, sat under the flat floor. The disciplinarian image standing still watching intently engravings and offenses themselves in chalkboard; she broke your heart and made her tears came to his hazel eyes.

Repressed, not only one but several hiccups while swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. And in that case, quickly rose to his feet when he can hear footsteps inside the room, and even before his hand reaching for the door handle, it opened quickly making her eyes widen somewhat reddish while clung more firmly the bag.

\- What are you doing here, herbivorous? - Asked the disciplining ready to pick up their weapons.

\- I'm sorry Hibari-senpai. - Her cried to, among stammers, wiping the rest of the tears that insisted on show. - I just came to get something I forgot ... - stuttered to an end.

The metal orbs were not slow to set up and is shut off toward the girl trembling - was a girl so sweet and fearful, and he had noticed for a long time -; it had everything to be an icon, to be loved and idolized, but quite the opposite happened as everyone saw blinded by disgusting 'beauty' of Sasagawa Kyoko.

\- Hm. - Outside the single simple answer from the mayor before running its course. - Hurry up and get out without causing any problems. - Ordered, finally, before folding the corridor and continue their patrol, but the boy had not noticed the look on you, brown sweet honey that had become as the young man walked away gradually; and when it was no longer over the view, the little girl was allowed to sigh low and sad way. His heart was racing and sore.

It took a few minutes to compose himself and raise his gaze to the blackboard where the naughty words were still in sight. I knew that absurd calligraphy and those ridiculous dying drawings. Dropping the bag on the teacher's desk, the girl soon took the erasers on hand before beginning their work clearing the offenses directed to whom even the deserved at the end smiled before the job well done. Placed erasers to the places that before making stare at the thoroughly clean blackboard, frowned briefly before undo the frown and open a dazzling smile - following a healthy blush - at the thought that came to mind; and with that took the white chalk in hand dropping a low chuckle knowing that the next morning would receive a deserved punishment of his beloved student mayor. And repressing a laugh phenomenal young indisciplinary concluded his act.

 **~W.W.Y.G.~**

 _I love the way she makes me feel as if everything is possible, like ... I do not know, as if life was worth._

 _\- Hibari Kyoya. -_

He took a deep breath, frowning at those stupid herbivores who dared to drive him away. It was strange, but did not feel like crush them, or bite them to death, that day; not after what he had read yesterday on the blackboard, not the offenses - it does not - but the words that have replaced those offensive vulgarities. First was shocked because Hibari knew well who was in that room before he left, he knew this girl was different, but never wondered the possibility that she - she just - could you write that, that statement ... so embarrassingly beautiful, and at the same time stupid.

And even if trying to convince himself that it should not, in any way make you happy, the teenager - still yes - smiled at the time the shock had passed. He smiled and promised himself that the girl would be properly disciplined in the morning; Your only problem after that revelation so absurdly embarrassing and secret; out find a way to make her pay him in kind for all atrocious and devastating feelings that invaded his chest and the mind.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes, taking a deep, controlled breathing, and when his eyes were opened again when the cold gray of those orbs met with brown hair that vainly tried to go unnoticed by him, Kyoya can not suppress the smile had spread on her face - the same smile that made many students have already started praying for their young lives.

It is pushed away from the wall, the smile did not scrapping at any time, and headed toward the girl who barely noticed him walking towards him.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi. - His voice sounded deep, paralyzing the little beauty which, as the mayor may well observe, was perfectly aligned with the student uniform and within all the regulations imposed by the Disciplinary boss.

\- Hibari-senpai ... - stammered, clinging tightly to bag charging, their eyes met for just a few seconds before the girl to look away to the ground, shivering quite visible. - You read ... Yesterday ...? - Asked softly, receiving only the stony silence in response, this one was filled gradually by whispers of students who crowded as far as possible, but still close enough to be able to see what was happening there. - I'm sorry, senpai ... - said she, before the silence. - But it was only the truth.

And again silence greeted her with a cold touch of calloused fingers teenager on his chin, this made her lift her head and before she knew it felt a cold touch on his lips, and with that Sawada Tsunayoshi can only widen eyes to note being kissed by Hibari Kyoya.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
